


Hello, Hello

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [125]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Roxy, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy isn’t home often, but she does love her flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amelia/Roxy - surprise.
> 
> **Spoilers** for the film.

Roxy isn’t home often, but she does love her flat. It’s a small place by the river, much nicer than anything she had as a girl—her schooling was all on scholarship, giving her the illusion of good breeding while hiding the fact that she grew up in council flats with a distant auntie. She loves having a space all her own.

She sleeps late on a Sunday after a mission accomplished, her muscles pleasantly sore as she wakes to the sound of the doorbell ringing. “Damn it, Eggsy,” she murmurs, tugging on her robe, “use your damn spare key.” Before she answers the door, she quickly starts the kettle on the stove.

But it isn’t Eggsy. Instead, it takes her a moment to recognize the woman on her front step. “Amelia?” She says, mouth splitting into a smile. “What a sight for sore eyes!”

Amelia seemed a bit unsure, standing stiff in a nice skirt and blouse, but after Roxy’s greeting, she relaxes. “Oh, I was hoping you’d remember! I’m not being a bother?”

“Absolutely not,” Roxy says, inviting her in. She’s a bit proud to have a female presence in her flat—none of her lovers ever come by, and the Kingsman remain disappointingly male. She wonders if Amelia thinks her décor is stylish. “Stay for tea?”

“I brought biscuits to share,” Amelia says, handing Roxy a bakery box with a smile.

Roxy feels her stomach flip pleasantly as she takes the box, welcoming Amelia into the kitchen.


End file.
